This invention generally relates to crossbows, and more particularly, to an improved trigger mechanism for use with a crossbow.
Crossbows in general have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting, fishing, and for target shooting. Significant development of the crossbow has occurred to increase the force with which an arrow is shot, increase shooting accuracy, and to make the crossbow safe. In general, the crossbow includes a stock incorporating a trigger mechanism for selectively holding and releasing a bowstring used to propel an arrow. The trigger mechanism used to hold and release a bowstring should allow a user to easily hold a drawn bowstring in a cocked position while prohibiting the bowstring from inadvertently releasing from the cocked position. The trigger mechanism must, therefore, positively hold a drawn bowstring, allowing release only upon actuation of a trigger. In many instances, crossbow trigger mechanisms do not incorporate safe and reliable release mechanisms which positively hold a drawn bowstring while allowing a smooth release to improve shooting accuracy.
Another important characteristic of a crossbow trigger mechanism involves the pressure and actuation characteristics of the trigger, affecting the smoothness and accuracy with which a drawn bowstring is released. The release characteristics of the trigger mechanism are therefore very important to the shooting accuracy and repeatability of a crossbow.